Harry Potter and the Dark Lord
by Gryffindor Girl5
Summary: Harry Potter and Sirius Black who's name got cleared, tracks down Lord Voldemort and tries to kill him using the chance. Harry had mysteriously hurt the Dark Lord very badly.
1. Diagon Alley and the news

Hi! This is my first fanfiction so please don't blame me for a bad job and please review!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Harry! There you are. Ron and me just came to Diagon Alley to buy our things. Do you want to come with us to Hogwarts Express with us?" asked Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled.  
  
"Sure. I'm just finishing our homework for Professor Binns. You got all your stuff already?"  
  
"Yup. Come on; let's look at the shops. Oh, yeah, how's the Dursleys?"  
  
"Same as always. Come on." Said Harry happily, putting away his homework.  
  
Ron joined the duo, which soon became triplets.  
  
"Hey Ron. How's your family? And Fred and George? What job do they have?"  
  
"My family's fine, Harry. Thanks to the thousand Galleons that you gave to them last year, they opened a joke shop that soon became a huge success. That's because the joke shop is also a bar, a show place, sweet shop and there's always a special thing and giveaway there every week. They only spent half of the money, though. They make about 2000 Galleons a month! That's a lot!" said Ron heartily.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione began to blush furiously. Harry and Ron looked at her and asked what's the matter.  
  
"Well, you know that Viktor Krum asked me to go to his place for a while, right? I did and he.he.he asked me to be his girlfriend." Hermione said these words quietly. Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"This is not funny you guys! Oh yeah, I'm the Gryffindor prefect." Said Hermione in a nasty sort of way. Harry and Ron gulped and shut up.  
  
Then, while they were talking, they saw a crowd of people gathered around a piece of paper taped to the window of the owlery. The piece of paper turned out to be a Daily Prophet newspaper clipping. Ron tiptoed up and read the article.  
  
Wormtail revives Lord Voldermort  
  
Just one month a go, a serious thing occurred. Witnessed by  
Harry Potter, Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew, revived the Dark Lord using  
an ancient spell. Harry Potter has barely just escaped and was able to  
tell the whole story. This and the word of Bartemius Crouch using a  
Truth Potion is evidence to say that Sirius Black was innocent. It was  
the clever Peter that betrayed Lily and James Potter and Black only  
tried to kill him. Since the Dark Lord is revived once again, I would  
suggest that you all be careful. One of the Dark Lord's faithful  
servants had cleverly gotten young Harry Potter into the Triwizard  
Tournament. Then he turned the Triwizard Trophy into a Portkey,  
transporting Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory who was also with him to  
the Dark Lord's old hometown. The Dark Lord has risen once again!  
Beware, citizens, beware. Written by Lee  
Maggie 


	2. Sirius Black is Cleared!

I so sorry my last chapter was so short, but who can write with two little brothers blasting away half of the living room and I got a damn Math test to study for. Anyway, please, please review. I so totally desperate!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Congratulations, Harry! Sirius finally can show himself in the public!" said Hermione happily, jumping up and down but stopped when Harry froze and didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? Aren't you happy?" asked Ron.  
  
Of course I am! I've just been wondering, now since Sirius's name has been cleared, I can go live with him! Remember in our third year, Sirius offered me a home with him? We were about to turn Peter Pettigrew, right?"  
  
Yup! Now you get to move away from those cursed Dursleys!"  
  
Yes! Now you can come over to our house whenever you guys want in the summer. I heard that your famous godfather is an excellent Quidditch player. That was Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Everybody was in a very good mood that day and they spent their hours talking about their last 4 years at Hogwarts at the Leaky Cauldron. Pete, the landlord came up to them with his usual crooked teeth, but very friendly smile.  
  
"Have you heard the good and bad news, young Harry Potter? Your godfather is proven innocent. Now you can leave those wretched Dursleys." And Pete winked.  
  
"How do you know that Harry is Sirius Black godson?"  
  
"Well, your father, Jams Potter, and Sirius Black were like skin on a body. One never went somewhere without the other. Best friends till the end, they would say. Every single time that they could, those two troublemakers would come here and fool around with my costumers and me. They were troublemakers indeed but they were also very, very bright. By they're 4th year at Hogwarts, they started Transfiguring things that only 7th years could. They bewitched the cups and earthenware so that if it is too dirty to use, then they l wail like babies. That helped me a lot. Oh, they were such good helpers around here and never asked for anything in return. Well, young James was too rich to accept anything and Black also has very rich parents."  
  
"But in my third year, you agreed that Black was a murderous madman and was after me."  
  
"Did I say that? If I did, I don't recall it. I didn't know who to believe, my old memories, or Cornelius Fudge. My memories told me that Sirius Black would never try to hurt his best friend's son but the Minister showed me all the cold, hard evidence. So I said nothing. Now, I welcome my old helper."  
  
Suddenly, Ron jumped. "I forgot to do my homework for Professor Snape! I'll be so dead if that crazy nincompoop finds out! Hey, Hermione, can you give me the answers. I mean its practically a holiday, now." When Hermione glared at him, Ron hastily added, "Okay, I get the point. Then can you just help me a little bit? Thank you."  
  
Everybody laughed at Ron and he got really red behind his ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* The next day.  
  
The three 5th years made their way to Flourish and Botts to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
"Move out of the way, you punk. Dumbledore and Sirius Black is here!" said a man hurrying toward the crowded bookstore.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with wide eyes and dashed to find his godfather. When Sirius was in sight, he was talking to a news reporter but Harry paid no attention.  
  
"Sirius, hey Sirius! No time no see! How are you?"  
  
"Harry, is that you? Oh man, did you see the Daily Prophet yet? I'm finally free of all charges! Also, the Minister of Magic is giving a new mansion to live in along with 1000 Galleons to pay for my long 13 years in Azkaban! Now you can come live with me!" said Sirius, embracing Harry happily.  
  
Many people stared because they knew nothing.  
  
"Everybody, I would never have betrayed my best friend, James Potter or his wife, Lily Potter. I am also the godfather of a very special person here, Harry Potter!" and Sirius started launching the whole truth.  
  
Later.  
  
"Harry! I know you were very surprised and I'm pleased to say, happy. Well, I got more news for you. I will be your next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for a pretty long time. That will also give the chance to toy around with Severus Snape, don't you think." Said Sirius to Harry, Ron and Hermione with a wink. The three all looked absolutely bewildered. "Oh yeah, I'll show you my new house tomorrow, okay. Ron and Hermione can come over whenever they want in the summer and any other time you guys are available. Come on, let's get some ice cream, my treat."  
  
While they were walking, Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar burned furiously and caused Harry to drop onto the floor, screaming with pain and agony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
That's all folks! And please, review! I hate leaving you guys in suspicion. Bye!!! My stories will get longer and longer, I promise. 


	3. The Dark Lord

Omg! I only got 1 review. Please review! I'm desperate. I already told you that my story will get better and longer. I'm also writing another fanfiction about James Potter and Sirius Black. Please read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Harry! Are you okay? Speak to me. Why are you clutching your scar?" shrieked Hermione worriedly.  
  
Sirius looked bleak and whispered, "It's the Dark Lord, and he's finally here. Here in Diagon Alley." Ron, Hermione, and painfully, Harry looked up at Sirius like he's gone nuts.  
  
"Nonsense Sirius." Said Ron in misbelief.  
  
Suddenly, screams filled the air and people started running out of the shops and screaming like banshees. They headed toward the Leaky Cauldron or Apparated on the spot. An old man was walking very slowly along the wall and could not keep up with the crowd. He collapsed and leaned onto his feeble cane for support.  
  
"Sir, what is the matter, why is everybody running away?" asked Harry gently.  
  
The old man's eyes lit up, replacing those bleak, misty, hopeless ones.  
  
"Why, bless my old soul! It's Harry Potter!" screamed the old man. Many people heard him and the crowd stopped running.  
  
Harry looked around uncomfortably and asked, "Yes. I am Harry Potter but what can I do to help?"  
  
"Oh, young Mr. Potter, save us again from horror!"  
  
"What-what do you mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that the Dark Lord is hear! He just killed 10 people in a shop!" said the old man in a deathly whisper.  
  
Suddenly, a cackle so familiar, cut through the air like a whip.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha! Nobody can save you! He is just a mere boy with a scar." Said a high-pitched voice. A figure dressed all in black emerged; sending everybody running but the man in the black immobilizing them stopped them.  
  
" You will not run. You shall all see me kill Harry Potter once and for all!"  
  
Harry screamed because his scar was killing him, burning with the intensity of a thousand burning suns.  
  
"Harry! You will not hurt him, Lord Voldemort! I swear it by your filthy grave!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Don't go near the boy, Black, or you'll face your own death."  
  
"Go, Sirius! I'll handle him myself." Said Harry in agony.  
  
Lord Voldemort laughed and laughed.  
  
"But, Harry-"  
  
"No buts, Sirius! Do as I say," said Harry indignantly  
  
Sirius looked hesitant but slouched back into the crowd.  
  
"Now, where was I up to, oh yes? Without that Muggle-loving fool, Albus Dumbledore to protect you, you're mine. Prepare to die! Avada Kedavra! A green beam of light engulfed Harry but something amazing happened. By pure instinct, Harry rolled away from harm and the curse toppled a wall.  
  
"No! How could you evade that?"  
  
While the Dark Lord was screaming, Harry didn't know how but Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and Lord Voldemort's wand flew out of its owner's grasp and landed on the rooftop of a shop.  
  
"What!!!!"  
  
Harry smirked and performed the curse on him.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Strangely, a green stag appeared, whinnying, its hooves pounding on the cobbled stones and knocked the Dark Lord off his feet. Before disappearing, the stag seemed to smile at Sirius who was looking amazed.  
  
Lord Voldemort was hurt badly, as it seemed and painfully summond his wand from the rooftop. He was about to curse Harry when someone Apparated in front of the Dark Lord who was unmistakably Albus Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort looked terrified and with a last word to Harry, "I will get you next time!" and disappeared.  
  
First, the people was silent and then they all cheered!  
  
"The Dark Lord is gone!"  
  
"Harry Potter got rid of him!"  
  
"Hip-hip, hooray!"  
  
Sirius, Hermione and Ron ran forward and wrapped Harry into an enormous group hug.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I was so worried about you. You were awesome!" was Hermione and Ron was whooping as loud as an elephant. Harry faced Dumbledore, who had a huge smile on his face and star bright twinkling eyes.  
  
"Well done, Harry! You defeated Lord Voldemort all by yourself, though I have no clue how. I suspect that he will be out of commission for a very long time. Ah, that will be the perfect time to track him down and destroy him once and for all, don't you think?"  
  
That took Harry a few seconds to figure out what that meant and when he did, Harry nodded.  
  
"I suspect everybody in Hogwarts will be talking to you and you'll be even more famous."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and waited for the people to pipe down.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, now you have real evidence that Sirius Black is an innocent man. Now that Lord Voldemort is hurt badly and won't be causing that much havoc, you can all let your security and panic down a notch, but his followers are still out there. Aurors will increase, looking for evildoers. Also the Azkaban guards, dementors, have been removed, because they will prove to be excellent soldiers in Voldemort's army. I bid a good day to all of you."  
  
"Sirius, why don't you show Harry and his friends to your new house?" said Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hold on, me and Hermione have to tell our parents. Be back in a minute," said Ron running toward Mrs. Weasley.  
  
He was back in a short time and looked very happy. Sirius led them all to the Leaky Cauldron fireplace.  
  
"Okay, when you get in there, say Merin's Island."  
  
They did and saw a huge house. 


	4. Decisons, Decisions

This is my 4th chapter. Please review. And if you like Sirius and James or any other characters in that time, read my other story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Ron, Hermione, and Harry when they got to Merlin's Island. It was an island and there was a huge house perched on top of it. Beside the mansion was a huge garden with all kinds of trees and plants. Beside that were a medium sized house and a field. When Harry squinted, he realized it was a Quidditch field!  
  
"Well, what do you think?" asked Sirius.  
  
"It's wonderful! I'm actually gonna live here! That's a big house. It could easily fit 4 big families!" said Harry.  
  
"Exactly! Well, Harry, I've been thinking. Why don't Ron come here to live with us? Wouldn't that be nice?" asked Sirius and looked at Ron.  
  
"Of course! That would be great! Can we go ask her now?" Ron was so eager and was jumping up and down.  
  
"And, would Hermione want to live here, too? We've got a library with all the books in the world and see that house over there? That's for practicing your learned spells. When you mastered one, that practice area will turn into another spell course. What do you say?"  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up and her mouth dropped.  
  
'Gee. I don's think my parents will let. I know, you can tell them that I'll be very happy and have an excellent learning experience. And that it'll only be until I finish Hogwarts. Then I'll come home. I can also go home sometime in the summer. Let's go!"  
  
So Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the fireplace standing in the middle of the island and went back to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Let's go tell my parents first!" said a very happy Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Mom! Mom! Listen to this. I just visited Harry's new house and it's huge! They have a practice room to practice all our learned spells, a library with all the books in the world, and their own Quidditch field. And, Sirius is asking us to come live with Harry and him! Please Mom! Can we! Can we!" begged Ron.  
  
"But won't that be expensive? Our whole family and his!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
No, ma'am. I have 1000 galleons so far and I have been offered a very good job. Your husband works too, doesn't he? And your 3 sons, Percy, Fred and George. We can all work to provide ourselves with luxury!" stepped in Sirius.  
  
Mrs. Weasley bit her lower lip and her children looked eager. Fred and George were saying, "Wow! If we live with Sirius Black, we can practice our Quidditch and I heard that he used to be a real troublemaker!" Percy was looking quite happy and said, "I can really learn from him if I am to be Minister of Magic someday! A library like that and a practice room for your spells. Impressive."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was biting her lower lip.  
  
"I have to talk this over with Arthur first. I think he'll probably consent," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Sirius thought for a second and said, "Say, how about we all go to Merlin's Island and I'll show you guys a complete tour?"  
  
Everybody nodded their heads vigorously until their heads would probably have fell off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Wow."  
  
They had traveled by Floo Powder to Merlin's Island.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day!" said Sirius, running.  
  
They saw the Quidditch field up close and went inside their new house, (for Harry, anyway) and into the huge garden. Mrs. Weasley was looking at it lovingly and finally, the practice room. It was a lot larger than you thought because of the magic that was there. Harry counted at least 20 practice rooms, like Rictasempra, Morphius, and other spells. Hermione and Percy got all excited and started dancing around.  
  
After the tour, everybody was talking about it happily and enthusiastically.  
  
Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Ron were approaching Hermione's parents for permission. They told her everything and Hermione's parents were thinking hard.  
  
"Please, Mom. I'm see Harry and Ron everyday and it'll be a great learning experience! I can always visit you sometime in the summer, and right after Hogwarts, I'll go home, if you want me to!"  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Granger were looking at their daughter's pleading face and nodded, smiling.  
  
"We will let you if you think that's what you really want. You can say that this is and award on being such a good student."  
  
Hermione thanked them again and again and hugged them before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well, how was that, please review! 


	5. Happy News

Thanks a million to my reviewers! I really do appreciate it. Once again, please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'Do you think that my parents will let me live with you guys?" asked Ron, as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.  
  
"Of course they will, Ron. They have to. It'll do everybody a whole lot of good," said Hermione.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius walked up to Pete, the landowner and they ordered a delicious feast.  
  
"Ron, Ron. Dear, I have something to tell you." It was Ron's Mom and Dad.  
  
Ron swallowed loudly and approached his parents.  
  
'What is it, Mum?" asked Ron shakily.  
  
"Well. Your father and I decided that since you all want to live with Sirius and Harry, then you could. Your father will need Sirius's help and I can be the chef and the house maid," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling.  
  
"Yes!" said Harry, Hermione and Ron simultaneously.  
  
Sirius scratched his china and smiled. "Well, kids, looks like you guys are all satisfied. Tomorrow, you guys will get onto Hogwarts Express with me. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will pack your things into the house. Take any rooms that you want. After dinner, Harry and I will go the Dursleys and pick up his stuff. Do you want to come, Hermione, Ron?"  
  
"Sure. But why are you going to the Hogwarts Express with us?"  
  
'I'm the new Defnese Against the Dark Arts teacher! Don't you remember?"  
  
They ate dinner on silence and after that, they walked to the Leaky Cauldron fireplace. Sirius took a pinch of powder and tossed it into the merrily crackling flames.  
  
"The Dursleys!"  
  
They did the same thing and ended up in the boarded up fireplace. Sirius took out his new wand, since his old wand got snapped in two when he got took to the wizard prison, and blasted it apart.  
  
The Dursleys gaped and screamed. Dudley's hands went to his ass and waddled up the stairs in terror.  
  
'Hello, everybody. I've come to get my things. I'm going to live with Sirius, you know, my godfather. His name got cleared just a few days ago. I won't be see you guys any more, you can bet on that!" said Harry, walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He emerged a few minutes later carrying his trunks and Hedwig's bird cage down the stairs. Uncle Vernon had gone outside and locked the door. It was actually very funny seeing them like that.  
  
Sirius shook his head and the disappeared into the flames. Harry, Hermione and Ron were cracking up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Wow. Nice room," said Ron as he looked at his new bedroom. There were beautiful ebony drawers, carved with wood nymphs. Oak bed with an enchanted canopy to look like the sky, two large closets, an expertly carved desk and red fluffy armchair, and gold silk drapes. There were also a bookcase which held all of Ron's books, except in better shape. Pig was in his cage, hooting shrilly on the table. Soft red squishy carpet covered the floor.  
  
"You'll find that I had given your Mother 60 Galleons to buy you a whole new wardrobe," said Sirius.  
  
Ron opened the drawers and revealed neatly put away clothes that were all new. In another drawer, there were all his needed school supplies that included parchment, ink, quills, etc.  
  
"Are all the rooms like that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. Except for the girls' rooms are different colors. The grandest bedroom is yours, Harry. It's three times larger than this one."  
  
'Aw. You shouldn't have."  
  
Harry's room was much grander than Ron's. And it was huge! It was about 30 feet in length and width with plush pale green carpeting. It had a king- sized bed with a large mirror and silk canopy. A desk that was as big as a 10-member family table and shelves only filled up a little space, with a matching navy blue armchair. A merry fireplace crackled next to it. A window 3 times the size of Harry stood right next to the bed and there were 5 different doors leading to 5 different places. The door with a carved gargoyle on it led to the bathroom. Everything was in silver and white marble. The bath was the same as the one that Harry used to figure out the egg in his 4th year, the one with about a hundred taps. The sink also and 6 different taps for bubbles and stuff. A large tank of fishes sat on a counter and one of them burped the national anthem. The door that had a painting of a mermaid hanging led to a pool. They were surfboards, swimsuits and equipment in one corner. The pool was as big as the bathroom. The next door led to a steam bath/Jacuzzi/salon. The 2 other doors were a sports gym and workout gym.  
  
'Oh my gosh! You are so lucky, Harry! Look, at all these things! Man, can we come here to you know, play?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Sirius's room was almost the same, but he didn't have the steam bath/Jacuzzi/salon, and it was slightly smaller.  
  
Hermione's room was the same as Ron's but the carpeting and armchair was white.  
  
"I have one more thing to show you guys. Come on," said Sirius. He led them to a large wooden door and said, "Pickled Pig's Feet." The door opened to reveal a large room with stoves, ovens and lots of food. There were at least 3 dozen house-elves were working here.  
  
'This is the kitchen."  
  
Everybody was in awe and was talking about everything they saw with the other Weasley family members.  
  
'Mr. Black has stocked my bookcase with highly interesting books that I will surely need if I'm to become the Minister of Magic!" said Percy.  
  
"In our room, there was a large room to make all our joke stuff and lots of cool suggestions!" said the twins happily.  
  
"Since Mr. Black already has house-elves, than I guess I'll take care of Fred and George's joke shop while they're at Hogwarts for their final year!."  
  
'Sirius has given me useful tips and books about the Dark Times and all about giants and the time when Elderado Gardinnes almost defeated all evil that'll help me for my new job against the Dark Lord."  
  
"Oh, look at the time. You kids better get to sleep! You're going to have to wake up pretty early tomorrow!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Everybody walked up the elegant staircase to his or her room and changed into their pajamas. They all slept soundly in their new rooms and very comfortably soft bed. But Harry stayed awake. He had thousand of questions in his head. How come Harry had the power to fend off Lord Voldemort? What did Albus Dumbledore tell Mr. Weasley, Snape and Hagrid to do? How will that help the future? After 2 hours, after Harry fell asleep, Harry's only thoughts was, Find Lord Voldemort and kill him once and for all, before anybody else gets hurt. I have to seize the chance that he is weak to destroy him, the cause of all pain and sorrow. The reason why Harry has no parents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I know that was pretty boring but I had to put in the details. Please review.  
  
-Gryffindor Girl ^_^ 


End file.
